I'm Back
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: We don't know a lot about Emma at all. But what happens when someone from her darkest past comes out of the shadow? How would she face him and what would be the outcome of it all? T for violence later. EmmaXTy. I do not own Stoked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was easy to find her, she was in the dining room serving the guest who was sitting down at tables. He stood in the far back corner, hiding in the shadows. Hoping that she couldn't see him at all, she went in the kitchen and came out with two big plates of food balancing on both on her arms. She wobbled and end up spilling the food onto the floor. An older girl stomped up to her and scold at her like a little child. She apologize and the other girl left within a huff, she sighed and picked up the broken pieces.

Oh, he found her alright.

Who is it?

Emma.

**I do not own Stoked, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma smiled to herself as she finish her shift and only broke one set; she was getting better at her job each day. Now, she could finish the rest of the day by surfing. She grabbed her board and walked to The Office with Fin and Lo. Lo was complaining to them that being a waitress sucks but Fin conqured that being a housecleaner was much worse.

"Yeah? Trying getting ketchup off the ceiling and see how peachy that is!" Fin exclaimed, Lo rolled her eyes as Emma laughed at the two.

Footsteps.

The trio heard footsteps. The girls turned around to see if the guys were following them. Nope, the trail was clear. Emma froze in fear. _'Oh my gosh, did they find me? I hope not! Oh, Emma, you are just being paranoid! They didn't find you!' _Emma convinced herself, but when she heard sticks but crushed underneath feet; that aware training came back to her as quick as the wind. She quickly turn away and only saw a outline of a person running away into the shadows. Emma's eyes narrowed at the trees, for so long that Lo had to bring her back into reality.

"Hey, you okay?" Lo asked a little concern. Emma shook her eyes and tried to regain her usual cheerful self.

"Yeah, why don't we go surfing?" Emma cried with fake happiness, distracting Lo from her odd reaction to the shadow. Lo smirked and nodded, grabbing the redhead's hand pulling her towards The Office. Once they were there, the guys were already there in the clear blue sea sitting on top of the boards. It wasn't before long for Emma and Lo to catch up with them, by the time they were there, Reef was catching a wave.

"What took you so long?" Fin asked Emma curiously. She flushed and twiddle her thumbs together as Lo answered for her, snickering.

"Emma was glazing at some trees," Lo chuckled. Heads turned at Lo's answer, Fin rose an eyebrow.

"Why were you looking at trees?" Emma turned even more red in matter of seconds. Lo tapped her chin as if she was thinking about it.

"Now that I think about it, you aren't just 'glazing,' it was more glaring," Lo said, sending Emma a look. Her embarrass blush was gone that made Emma think on what her quick excuse to be clearer.

"I thought someone was following us," Emma explained fasley, the others nodded; seem to bought her story but Lo wasn't letting it go that quickly.

"You look like you were a cheetah and you were about to attack a deer," she confirm. Emma tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm a bit protective sometimes, you'll see it happen sooner or later," Emma explained, trying not to make a lot of eye contact.

It wasn't before long that they completely drop the tense (for Emma) subject and spent the rest of the day surfing. When it was getting dark, the group decide it was enough surfing for one day and headed back to the staff house. Though, Emma was still looking for anything to give away that someone was here. Luckily, for her that the bushes shook as if someone was doing themself. Emma glared at it, now, that was just plain teasing. But this time, the person wasn't alone when all of the bushes around them begun to shake violently. Lo shriek while clutching Broseph's arm that may cut off his circulation. Lance literally jumped into Ripper's arms. Fin grabbed Reef's hand in fright who gave a comforting squeeze.

Emma, however, didn't threw herself out at Ty who was geninuely concern for some reason. She simply bend her knees in a fighting stance and looked around, if there was going to be a battle in front of them. Who cares, they might've found out soon but really she prefer later.

They aren't jumping out yet which surprise her very much, if this was going to be an attack. It would happen already by now, Emma started to walk slowly towards the bushes but Ty's voice stopped her for a slight moment.

"Edna! Stop!" Ty exclaimed in a hushed voice and Emma winced when he got her name wrong. But Emma ignored Ty's command and kept walking. She quickly looked through the bushes and frowned; no one is here. Emma looked up and saw treetops but something was moving within them. Emma start to climb when someone trip and saw a foot sticking out of the leaves.

"I'll be right back," Emma muttered, using her ninja skills to swiftly and quickly climb up the trunk of the tree. Her friends were in awe at the bravely and unknown strength of the redhead girl. Emma got to a branch and stood up on it.

"Is she crazy?" Fin cried.

"That's like sudice man!" Broseph exclaimed. They all gasp and gap when Emma began to run along the long branch in a very fast speed and diving into the leaves like it was swimming pool. Emma smirked when she saw them; hoping from tree to tree. Emma looked around her and note that she was completely surround by trees so no one could see her.

"Perfect," she mumbled with an unusual kind grin on her face before charging straight at them and tackling one. He struggled against her grip as her arms was tightly around his neck. He found an opening space where he could escape and threw Emma against a tree.

Emma's eyes widened and found herself falling but caught herself by grabbing one of the branches during the way down. Her eyes widened even more when she saw that she was dangling right in front of her friends but they didn't notice as they were watching the sky above. Emma pulled herself up and look around and saw that they left.

Emma growled angrily, and looked down. Now, how could she go down and not make it look too professional? Emma sighed and jumped off the tree and land semi good, the others jumped at the sound that she made.

Emma brushed herself off and walked towards them casually, like she didn't just be a ninja assassin at all. Nope. Nada.

"Are you okay?" Lo asked, running up to her and squeezing her to death. Emma shrugged.

"How did you do that?" Ty asked as his hand gesture the branch that Emma ran on.

"I took gymnastics," Emma replied and soon change the topic, "Why don't we go home?"

They nodded and together walked back to the staff house. Ty decide that he'll just crash here on the couch and the others went to bed.

Fin and Lo were already asleep and Emma stayed up to glare at the window.

_'So, you're here eh? Well, this ought of be interesting...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Things happen...all I got to say, really.**

**I don't own Stoked and probably never will. But I said 'probably' so perhaps one day, I will own Stoked...**

***in deep thoughts and suddenly cackles* Oh man, if I do...I'll take it to full advantage, muwhaha!**

Work was actually peaceful for once; Emma didn't have to run around the DR at all. There was customers from time to time, of course, but there really wasn't a large proportion of people coming in and wanting food. It was so quiet that Kelly and Emma got time to talk and get to know each other. Now, instead of pure hatred between the two, they were actually semi friends. Emma talked about her brothers and mother back home. Kelly explain her life back in Texas which is her real home; saying that she isn't Canadian.

Kelly sighed, leaning into a chair that she is sitting in with her eyes closed as she said, "The DR has never been this non-busy, ever." Emma shrugged casually, as Kelly continued on, "I'm closing the place up." Emma nodded and went back to the kitchen to finish some left over dishes from earlier, she had done it quietly as she heard Kelly left the pirate ship. There wasn't many plates and silverware to wash but she actually took time to clean the kitchen; giving a healthier glow to the human eye.

Emma wiped the sweat off her brow as she gave a tired smile at her work after she was finished. Stains on the walls and counters were finally wiped off and expired food goods were thrown out. Then, Emma realized that even though her shift was over-she chose to stay around and clean up. No doubt that Kelly didn't have the same idea in mind as she scatter from the DR as if it was invested by bugs. Emma shrugged, it was probably because when you clean-you think deeply and that's exactly what she needed.

What did happen yesterday? Why didn't they attack in front of her friends? It was very weird considering they never cared about when or where they attack; as long as it was done. They were quite happy with it too. Emma left the DR and went to the changing rooms, from her uniform to her usual everyday outfit. But on the way there and to the exit, there was something off about the hotel. Something _very_ odd that couldn't be ignored, this was hotel. A hotel and yet, no one was in the lobby. Not even Johnny-front-desk-duy and we all know he is always there.

Emma squitted her eyes into the darkness-that is another thing. It was very dark, almost pitch black. That was when Emma knew that there was someone inside the hotel.

With her.

In the lobby right now.

Watching her every move.

Emma took one step back and then her eyes widened. Once she took a small of a step back, she bump into a man's chest and he immediately pushed her forward. The redhead wiped her body around and saw nothing but the rush of the wind.

As she circled the room slowly, she gasped loudly as she saw a pair of bright green eyes glaring into her blue ones. Then appeared was yellow orbs and then pink. There was more than just one, it was like the entire force was here. The green eyes was coming closer and closer; Emma found her legs backing up into the Dolphin Statue.

"Wow..." the green eyed man said in awe, his eyes were still fierce in disbelief and slight disappoint. Oh, after all these years, he was still very furious with her. "Gone soft?"

Her emotions changed swiftly from frightened to cocky-brave, scoffing, "Oh please. Don't fool yourself, you bastard. I could never go soft."

The eyes were rolled, annoyed, "Okay, uh huh, sure, whatever. By the way, nice fall yesterday."

Emma's eyes flashed in angry, "Stalker much? Oh wait, that's your job. Sorry that you have no life, so instead you go and take away someone else's."

The green eyes darkened in rage, this man certainly didn't like how his ex pupil could talk back to him. However, the subject was ignored and brought onto another one, "You know why we are here, yes?"

"Of course I know-," she said softly but very bit angry. Anger? How so? Snot color eyes over there had took away her life when she was in his little play of death. She lost everything! Friends, a young brother, and her boyfriend. Yes, friends were threatened to stay away from Emma so she could focus on missions instead of them. The brother? The little boy at the age of six had found out that Emma was killing people and was mysteriously disappeared one night. The next morning was found in a stream by a bridge near a pipe factory; when little John was founded...there was a sharp pointed pipe through his skull. The boyfriend? He was perfect in his own way and to her. He was her dream guy and she was very lucky to find him. Oh, he was so close to dear Emma. Way too close. So close to find out the truth and it turns out-before John's death, he told Emma's boyfriend. A week later, the strings were attached and cabbage orbs had discovered that there was one more link to the organization. Emma's boyfriend was suppose to be taken home by the Green Commander once he said that his mother had told him to. But instead of be drove home, he was taken to a deep, dark forest. And deep inside that forest...

_"So why did you bring me here?"_ _Alex, Emma's boyfriend, asked curiously though inside, he was afraid why he was brought here instead of home. _

_"Oh, dear boy...when you were little, did your mom give you a code?" he asked, ignoring Alex's question._

_Alex nodded, leaning against a large rock, "You talking about the 'no-code, no-go code,' right? For strangers?"_

_The man smirked, closing his eyes while giving a short nod to the young lad, "Yes. What was that code exactly?"_

_Alex's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, "W-what? Did my mom tell you to come get me, right?" _

_The man's eyes flashed irriatably, "Tell me the code boy!"_

_"You are suppose to know!"_

_"Do you know who I am?" he asked._

_"No," Alex shook his head. The older man nodded his head, feeling more and more victorious with the plan._

_"Orange Juice," Alex whispered softly._

_"That's the code?" Alex nodded, "Orange juice, eh?" The man took one step closer to Alex. "Before something happens, I want you to understand something completely."_

_"A-alright," Alex choked out, feeling absolutely anything but comfortable._

_"I'm Emma's boss, you heard of me, right? I am the headthinker on who's her next kill," he explained cutly. Alex's eyes shot wide open._

_"So, it's true? She's an assasin?" he asked scaredly and the man replied with a nod._

_"Yes, one of my best actually. But John, the little boy, had told you about this, right? His punishment was dealt with..." The man grinned cruelly, his green eyes shone with pure happiness of a sick image inside of his head. "But now, you know also that your mother never sent for me nor did your father. I sent myself on a quest." He pulled out a gun, aiming out at Alex's forehead, "Orange Juice."_

_A loud piercing scream was heard._

"-To kill me. The way you killed Alex," Emma finished bitterly, her heart dropped as she remind herself of him and that heartbreaking scream from the woods. Green eyes were rolled again, annoyed by how she stills remember that and obviously couldn't let it go. He thought the Alex Situation wasn't a big deal though to Emma, it was.

"Puh-lease! Get over it!" the pink eyes sneered, the redhead's glaze turn towards to the high pitch squeal.

"Says the man who can't get a man," was her reply, huffing. Pinkie let out a growl as his fist clench in anger.

"Whatever! I can totally get any guy I want!" he shouted, Emma grinned wickedly.

"You wanna bet on that!" Emma exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!-"

"Guys! Focus!" yellow orbs shouted.

"You better wish that sweet ass good luck that Tyler Ridgemount is mine!" pinkie orbs cried confidently, Emma snickered as you hear a smack on the forehead in the background.

"You're on!" Emma cried with confidence.

Leafy eyes groaned inwardly, annoyed by the lack of professional behavior of his team. Before Emma was out of the organization; the three would place out playful bets to humilated one and another. The bets were always inside HeadQuarters or outside of the union when they weren't on duty. Never before was there a bet being placed while the mission. But this wasn't all other bets though...this victim was part of the organization and she knows every single trick they have.

"Alright!" Green eyes shouted, bringing everyone's curious eyes on him. "If we win the bet, we get to kill you without having hestiation and the entire resort will be destoryed by a deadly bomb. However, if you win...you must stop the bomb and you can try to defend yourself."

"That's not a fair bet," Emma sneered, eyes flashing with fury.

"When have I ever been fair?" he inquired, it was true. The Green Commander was never fair at any point and probably never will be. Emma dared not to answer, knowing that the question is rhetorical.

"What are the rules?" Emma asked firmly, she felt a few evil grins upon her and knew exactly where they're coming from. The Green Commander's eyes smirked in interest and a filthy pleasure at the change of his little game.

"There will be no attacks upon you or your little friends and neither of us can spill the truth," he spoke calmly.

"By friends, you mean-" Emma asked although was cut off by the Green Commander.

"The people from yesterday: Fin, Lo, Reef, Ripper, Lance, Broseph, Johnny, and Kelly."

"No, everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone. No one here will get hurt during the bet-," the redhead turned towards pink and yellow eyes with a death glare, "-In other words, no killing sprees." Yelow eyes let out a low growl before the glow of his bright eyes vanish into the darkness, like he turned his back on her. But he let out a frustrated, "Fine."

"I assume that the bet is in order," Green Commander said, Emma nodded.

"Indeed."

"I wish you the best of luck," he said before leaving. Emma resist the urge to roll her eyes but muttered, "No, you don't."

A low chuckle was heard then everything went dead silent besides the sounds of Emma's breathing. The room was still dark while Emma took in everything that happened a moment ago. She was going to use Ty as a bet which she feels really bad about; he didn't deserve that but it had to be done. It was reasonable, however, she was going to save a million lives here at this hotel in exchanged of one used person.

The person who she loves.

Emma shield her eyes as the lights went on again and she run out of that hotel. Why? 

She was terrified.

On what? 

The outcome.

**Okay, I want you guys to R&R because I love R&Rs. So R&R!**

**But before you go, name your favorite moment off of Stoked.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma kept a sharp eye for the pink eyed one which wasn't hard including that nearly no one has pink eyes. But all great assassins should observe to their surroundings and the people near them. The whole gang was lounging on the couch, watching the small TV and eating suspicious foods. Only, our redhead wasn't watching the television,;she was glazing out to the woods-trying to catch any movement of the branches or sound of a voice. There was nothing there, of course. No signs to make Emma tense in her seat and suddenly charge at the trees only to be discovered that it was a squirrel.

Out of the blue, Reef groaned lowly in annoyance and when Emma turned around, she saw her nightmare that haunts her soul every night. There stood the pink eyed one that was not dressed in the black uniform and his light shaggy brown is hanging in front of his face. He wore a white polo shirt with brown plaid pants. Next to the pink eyed one is Bummer, who was in front of him.

It was most likely Reef groaned at the sight of Bummer; not the pink eyed boy practically because he did not know him. Though Emma doesn't blame Reef if he groans unhappily at both encounters; all you need now is for your mother to call you up and say that your puppy just died.

"Hello Mr. Bum-Balmer, sir!" Reef almost messed up but thankfully catching himself before Bummer notice the mistake.

Bummer reached behind him and grabbed the pink eyed one by the shoulder and yanked him forward. He secretly threw a death glare at the blonde man, probably making a mental note to murder him in his study later when it's dark. But Emma knows that wasn't going to happen since he'll be breaking the rules made by the Commander.

"This is Stanley, he is a new staff member and be working in the DR," Bummer informed. Emma wanted to scream on the top of her lungs and Stanley seemed to be pleased with her reaction as she hopped around the deck and making silent curses. Luckily, no one saw Emma's tantrum since she was in the back and Bummer's back was turned to Stanley.

Bummer returned around to face the ginger with a smile, not too kind or sincere. Just a rather plain dull smile, "I'm sure Emma, here, will teach you rules and responsibilities of the DR. Right?"

Everyone stared at Emma would was fuming inside, gritting her teeth as she forced out the words, "Sure."

"Come, Em. Your not still mad, are ya?" his voice said, slightly teasing and arrogance. Fin frowned, looking at the two.

"Wait, you know him?" Fin asked her friend, pointing her finger at the hidden assassin.

"Oh, we go _way_ back. Don't we?" Stanley exclaimed, testing her to see if she'll explode, enrage.

Emma smirked, if he was going to play like that. She will bring on the fire, needless to say, Stanley will get burnt. Stanley winced somewhat at the intensity in Emma's eyes, knowing that she will bring something quite humiliating up. Bummer shrugged and walked back to the hotel.

"How can I forgot, Stan? You have pink eyes and you fall in the cow poo once," she said, Broseph, whom was drinking a coke, spit out his drink on Stanley. Stanley gasped.

"Whoa. Sorry man," he mumbled sympathetic, wiping his mouth with his hand.

Ripper jumped to his feet, "Do you really have pink eyes, mate?"

Ripper got a little closer to get a better look, squinting his eyes and not seeing the pink that Emma was talking about.

"What pink eyes?" Ripper asked curiously.

"Look closely," Emma sternly said, slowly with her arms crossed. By this time, everyone was crowded around Stanley who was eager to have some distance…between the girls. The guys, not so much.

Lo squealed loudly, "I see it! It's so pretty!"

Stanley blushed at the compliment, "Thanks."

Broseph punched Stanley in the stone shoulder and winced that his hand was sore; Stanley didn't even stumble at Broseph's brotherly touch. Broseph shook his hand, trying to get rid of the sting.

"Do you surf, bro?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

Emma grinned; she was so close to Ty on two certain levels. One, she's a surfer and Ty loves surfing. And secondly, she's a girl and Ty is straight. She practically has the whole package deal.

"Are you just going to stay here, man?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because there's no point coming to surf if I don't want to."

"Oh…"

Emma turned to Fin and Lo. They were talking quietly about Stanley, both agreeing that he was pretty cute but a little stupid. An aura that makes him suddenly unattractive, though neither of them can place a finger upon it.

"Hey Lo, is Ty coming?" Emma asked loudly, Lo gave her friend a strange look. Partly because Lo told her earlier that Ty is coming.

"Uh, yes?"

She saw Stanley stiffened in shock and burst into a rainbow, grabbing Reef and Broseph hands.

"On second though! I'm at a surfing hotel and that's crazy-dazy to _not_ try to at least learn! Who knows, it might be fun! I like to learn how to surf! Can you teach me?" Broseph slowly nodded, confused, "Hey, can this Ty-guy help me as well! He seems good!" Broseph shrugged.

"Don't know bro-"Broseph begin but Emma cut him off.

"Actually, its bra," She whispered in his ear. Broseph scratched his afro, not getting what Emma meant.

Broseph shrugged and turned to Stanley, "I think Ty will be on the waves or filming."

The girls went upstairs to change into their swimsuits as the guys were still on the deck, talking. Emma grinned; she had a perfect yet, devious idea.

"Hey guys?" she called, getting the girls attention. Lo was looking through her wardrobe, trying to find a hot swimsuit enough to impress Broseph. Right now, in her hands was a hot pink bikini. Fin was coming into the room, dressed in her usual swimwear, when Emma called them.

Lo adjusted the clothing in her grasp, titling her head to the side, "Yeah?"

"Wanna pull a prank on Stanley?"

Fin smirked, nodding up and down, "Of course! The guys too?"

Emma shook her head, "No, they would know it's a prank."

Fin flopped on her bed, waiting enthusiastically for Emma to begin as Lo clutch her bikini.

"Remember at grom initiation…"

Later

Lo was giggling on the entire way up to the Office, excited about the prank but whenever someone asked what the hell was her problem; Emma quickly covered it was because she has a crush on someone. It was actually half true because Lo wore the swimsuit and keeps flipping her hair around.

Before we reached the Office, everyone turned around to face Stanley. The expressions were still and firm, showing that each individual member was very serious.

"Listen, Stanley," Ty spoke up. The spoken of assassin nearly squealed in excitement that Ty knows his name, feeling so much closer to being in a relationship with him. "Before we go to the Office, we have to lay some ground rules." Stanley slumped a little. "You can not tell anyone where the Office is. Understand?"

"Confirmative," Stanley said, as if he was getting an order from the Commander at their headquarters.

Fin gave him a weird look before turning around, following her friends to the secretive beach. Emma, on the other hand, grinned at him and gives Stanley the 'okay' sign as if saying 'nice.'

Stanley huffed at the redhead, jogging up to Ty with a big grin. Ty raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Would you help me with my surfing?" Stanley asked kindly, surprising Emma.

Ty frowned a tad. He prefers to go catch a few waves and film his friends, not helping a newbie. Ty let out an "uh…" Stanley didn't give Ty anytime to refuse kindly as he could because Stanley reached forward and grabbed Ty's wrist. Stanley started to run towards the Office that was now in full view, leaving the others behind.

Reef frowned, "I don't like that guy." 

"Me either, bro," Broseph grumbled, "He just seems like bad news."

Emma scoffed as she thought, '_You have _no_ idea.' _

Lo flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I tried to talk to him but he just blew me off!"

Everyone started to whisper on how they do not like Stanley; Emma leaned towards Fin, "Do you have it?"

Fin smirked, "Well, duh."

With that, they walked to the beach where an annoyed Ty was showing how to do a 'pop up.' Fin and Reef were the ones who gave the bait to Stanley after Emma told them that they hate each other. He'll know that it's a prank if Emma told him so. Ty raced towards the beach once the pranksters told him that they'll take it from here.

"Ty and I were doing just fine! I do not need your freaking help!" Stanley growled. Fin and Reef looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, if you don't want advice from the best surfers on this beach; fine with us. Right, Fin?" Reef said, looking over at the blonde who shrugged.

"In my opinion, some new surfers would _love _to have experts like us tell them the correct way to surf," Fin said. The two begun to walk away before Stanley called out to them. Fin and Reef smirked, wiping it off and turned to face the oblivious man.

"Maybe I do need your help," Stanley muttered, not looking at them with a tiny blush.

"Your pop ups are awesome but when you are on the waves-you need speed and balance." Reef started, Fin nodded in agreement. "Although, you need something to stay on the board and it gives you amazing speed."

Stanley, who seems to be sinking in the facts, eyes wide interest. "Really? What is it?"

Fin leaned in and handed Stanley partolalien jelly **(A/N: Yeah, I have no idea on how to spell it…)**, or the grease they used to surf in grom initiation. Stanley covered his whole board with the substance.

"Come on, Stan, let's go catch a few!" Reef cheered, chasing after Fin who was already in the water. Everyone besides Ty smirked when Fin paddled up to them, "He took the bait."

Reef followed behind Fin as Stanley paddled away from the staff, waiting for a good wave.

"The dude put two coats of that grease crap on his board! The dude doesn't stand a chance!" Reef grinned, giving Fin a high five.

"We should totally become actors," Fin laughed, Reef soonly followed.

When Stanley got on a good wave, his feet stumbled along the wood and crashed into the water. The group laughed at the sight when Stanley's head came from the water and shook his head. He growled, getting up on the board and trying to catch the next one. Each and every time, he fell right off his board. Our favorite bunch held their stomachs as it started to hurt from all of the laughter. Emma and Stanley catch each others' glaze, the redhead smirked and mouthed 'Doesn't seem such a breeze, does it?'

Stanley knew that Emma was certainly right, this would not be such a simple game. However, he was in it to win it. Much like our ginger who was playing deadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, as you may know-I do not own Stoked but I do own the idea of the plotline. I hope you readers understand the long delays of this previous stories and understand my current situation but reading The Longest Author's Note Ever. If you haven't, it's honestly wasn't a big deal but I put it up here because many people are asking why it's been so long. If you want to read it, it's not up there because someone complained that it wasn't a story, defensive about it being placed under what I put it as, and (s)he was going to report me to the FF officials if I didn't take it down. But I think its bullcrap since (s)he wasn't a member (or wasn't logged in) and I thoroughly read through the rules and it never mentioned something like that. So, anyways, if you are interested-email me on FF and I'll summarized the whole thing to you. But in the mean time, read the chapter and enjoy!**

Emma loved having the upper hand when it comes to competing against Stanley in the Win-a-Ty-and-Save-the-Whole-Resort contest. But she couldn't help but think of the consequences she will face or the difficulty to win Ty over. He was straight and that was a whole advantage Emma had, and not to mention that she can surf. However, Emma has been at this barking up the Ty tree since the near beginning of the summer, and until now, she wasn't even closer than she was since the first day she knew that she liked him. It didn't exactly matter if she didn't get Ty or not; there's millions of males on this earth but right now, it does. We're talking about a situation involing lives that shouldn't been taken away from them.

Emma circled her finger around the edges of the clean china cup of hot apple cider on the counter that she bought for herself with a sigh. The DR wasn't open yet and Emma came to work early in hope to bring some thoughts together. It was an hour to open the restaurant and Emma hasn't thought of anything to win the competition, a secret, quiet competition for that matter.

Suddenly, Emma's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps walking in and saw Kelly coming to work. She stared at the redhead with curiosity; it wasn't often that a grom came to work _early_. Kelly came towards Emma without a grimace or a grin.

"You're here early," Kelly stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I needed to sort out _personal_ issues," Kelly caught the message. By Emma saying personal meant that it shouldn't be spoken of, and Emma was telling the truth. It seemed to be enough for Kelly and Emma was glad. If it was Fin, Lo, or someone else they would constantly bug Emma to a point where she'll irritably blurt everything out about her used to be an assassin and the whole thing about Ty and Stanley.

Kelly nodded and went to the kitchen and later came back with a cup of apple cider before joining Emma at the counter. She took a sip of it and shivered at the warmth of the hot juice running down her throat and scanned her eyes over the empty, quiet DR.

"It's different without all of those annoying customers," she said absentmindly, taking another sip. Emma nodded, agreeing with her completely.

"I'm glad that we agree on something."

"Not only that, we think Lo still wants to have the easy life and still spoiled and whiny and we hate that Stanley boy," Emma rolled her eyes at the whole Lo bit even though it was slightly true, but how did Kelly know that she hates Stanley?

"What means you think I hate the new employee?" Emma asked, mysteriously and slyly. Emma was getting awfully suspicious of Kelly and that wasn't a good thing for her or Kelly. For Emma, they're maybe a possibility that she'll find about everything and Kelly could get very hurt out of it. Emma stayed quiet while Kelly talked…

"I know that you are a generally sweet person; as much as I hate to admit it. But what kind person comes up with an evil, and may I add-genesis, prank with that jelly, you glare at him, you sneer at him, and such," Kelly listed on, but grinned at Emma when she mentioned the jelly board prank.

"We…oh, how should I put this? Okay…Stanley and I dislike each other for separate and private reasons that shall not be repeated or told. But, why do you hate him?"

"He said that I wore too much makeup and that my fashion sense is "totally off season," she mimicked him at the end of her reason which was so accurate, Emma almost busted with laughter. Kelly glared at Emma for the wrong reasons.

"No, it's not that-you got his impression _very _well!" Emma chuckled after noticing the pair of hot eyes burning into her skull. Kelly relaxed and let out a soft smile. Kelly looked at her cell phone clock and groaned, "It's time."

"Ugh."

Emma grinned, so far, today, it went pretty good and she actually had the chance to see within Kelly when others barely could stand a foot of her radius. They got to bond and Emma felt confident enough to ask if Kelly could be her ally against Stanley. She didn't really understand what Emma meant but agreed anyway, somewhat happy to have avenge with Stanley. So an ally and a somewhat friendship, that seems good, right?

Wrong.

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter is short but hey, it's an update, right? But it won't be here if it wasn't for ****Jacqueesex who really wanted this chapter. So say your thanks to her! Enjoy guys! And I don't own Stoked.**

It was a surprisenly calm day at the resort meaning; no screaming evil twins, easy day in the dining room, and the hotel was overall less crowded than usual. It seemed that everyone are most likely at the beach or visiting downtown from the faint chatter and laughter along with the crash of the waves.

Emma came out of the kitchen as she balanced a tray of a small slice of coffee cake and freshly squeezed mango juice and served her customer. He thanked her and dipped the slice of cake into the juice, making her smile uneasily and slowly walk away. There is some weird tourist here at the resort.

She leaned against the counter and scanned the somewhat empty DR; she was alone on the job today. Lo had a babysitting job and Kelly is sick with a fever, and since today is a very slow day, Emma didn't mind at all. But…

Then suddenly, her eyes narrowed when her new coworker walked into the restaurant. He smirked at her and walked over.

"Hey Emma, nice outfit," he snickered. Emma rolled her eyes and head to the kitchen. Where this conservation was going, she knew that it was meant to be private.

"Don't get too cocky, pink eye, you're going to wear one too."

Stanley shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets and followed her. "Whatever. Where's the boss?"

"Kelly is sick."

"Cool, wanna skip this greasy joint?"

Emma frowned. "Excuse me? Why would I hang out with you? We're enemies now."

"C'mon, Emmie, let's just hang out like the good days? I don't know if you remember but we were friends; you, me, and yellow guy?"

"Yes, were and we're just…kill buddies," she felt disgusted with herself just by saying it.

Stanley took a quick look around to see if they were alone. They are, minus the people outside of the kitchen. He lowered his voice, "You think that you are the only one who didn't want to join sometimes. Girl, you're forgetting the fact dozens of members die from trying to escape this organization. You're lucky that you left unharmed, and I speak for everyone—you were _hard_ to track down. The booger Commander got so frustrated that he stabbed someone. I don't know who it was though," he waved it off. Emma sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Sorry, I must of…forgot that you were trying to leave also."

Stanley was orphan that was abandon by his family when he was six years old, unhappy with him when he didn't place first at nationals in his fighting. With a snap of fingers, they left Stanley and the Commander came to pick up the pieces. When he figured out what he was being offered, Stanley immediately refused. After threats and minimum torture, Stanley accepted out of pure spite.

It was easy to forget his good morals from the way he acts towards a victim or someone he dislikes sometimes. He's puts a ruthless murderer act for the organization so they don't see him as a traitor. But in reality, he is honestly depressed with his "life style" and wishes to leave as quickly as possible.

When Emma and Stanley realized that they were through playing the Commander's awful games—they planned to escape. Emma was just going to leave and erase all tracks and trails with the help of someone working within (Stanley). And his ploy was when he had his other solo mission against a rival department; he'll fake his death and change his identity and work in the fashion industry in New York. But lately, his recent fights had been duet.

"It's hard to trust people, I know, but I _need_ to get out of here, Emma. I'm so tired of the fighting and the kills that I took part of," he said the last part softly. Emma was always good at trying to figure out if someone is lying or not and she knew that Stanley was a good liar but this was genuinely sad and self-defeat.

"Okay, I'll help you." Emma said. Stanley smiled brightly at her and his pink eyes turn into a rich rose color that was filled with joyful emotions. He embraced her and she gladly returned it.

"Now, here's my plan…" he said and told her the plot in her ear. She smirked.

"They won't know what hit them."

**Thanks for reading and hope you review because well, I love reviews. Who doesn't, though? **


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's me MKArocks!

I guess you guys figured that this isn't a real, legit chapter but I can tell you that they will come up quickly if you do me this favor.

I would like for you to go over to a new author on Fan Fiction and read her story and reviewing it. I'm a new Beta Reader (yes, I've starting to Beta Reader and I'm open for anyone who wants me to help them out) for her and I think she might appreciate it if you give her your time. Please give her any advice or criticism that you think she needs in order to succeed in her writing. You can say whatever you want about her story. I would really appreaciate that and as a reward (and because I desperately need to), I'll update.

Her penname is **XxXrockaddictXxX **and her story is called "Changes."

Thank you so much!


	8. Stay Firm

**Me: …well, I guess I can say that things are getting serious? I don't own Stoked and I have to warn you; it's an intense chapter.**

Emma sat on the floor in the room by the side of her bed. She was alone and for once, Emma was all for it—already locking the door and snapping the curtains shut close. She had to prepare for tonight's mission and cannot have Lo or Fin barging in and distracting her. She needed to be alone, and this was certainly nothing out of the ordinary. It's always been like this. The time before her mission always inquire Emma to clear out any unwanted thoughts and pray that no one would be harmed throughout the mission. Even if Emma knew that someone would be killed or wounded. However, she still prayed and asked of the Lord to forgive her for the horrible acts that were her duties she would soon face.

Emma finished her prayers to the Heavens, stood up and walking over to the window. She opened them slightly and silently glazed out into the night sky. It was partly cloudy with a foggy atmosphere but the moon still shone through the branches of the trees. It was ghastly night with no wondering tourist. A perfect night for what Stanley had planned out.

Emma sighed, shutting them once again and turned back to her bed, ducking down and pulling out a big, blacken wooden box with an ivory skull on it. She shuddered at the pure sight of it, wondering why of these years that she kept this. It was bad memory from a bad past and yet, she keeps it. Was it to remind her so she would never go back or to make her regret every assignment, of every kill that she committed? She would never know and she doesn't want to either. She unbuckled the buckles on the front side and carefully opened it. She picked up a black cotton tank top that was two sizes smaller that her original size but it was still in good condition to be wearing. She replaced her pink one with the black tank and took out a plain, black leather jacket and placed it over her top. She stripped off her shorts and took out her slimming, nylon pants. Likewise, these were also black and had similar effect that spandex shorts did. Emma slipped on a black pair of heeled boots made out of snakeskin, and Emma turned to around to look in Lo's full-length mirror.

She admitted to herself that she looked like a total badass and completely hot with her long red hair flaring over her shoulders. But, she tore her glaze away, grimacing. It was all a familiar sight to her and felt like nothing had changed. It felt like she was still an assassin to the Commander and she hated that particular feeling.

She pulled her hair into a messy braid and then stuffed her matching, black leather gloves and a black cotton ski mask into her in front pockets. She opened up the jacket and placed her phone—which was on silent—, a small dagger, a few smoke bombs, and X ray vision and night vision goggles (all in one) in its appropriate pockets. It makes it look like she doesn't have any thing on her or make her look like she gained any pounds.

She drew in a deep breath, unlocking the door, stepping out and—

SMASH!

—Tumbling onto a passing staff member. Emma let out a painful groan and turned to see who was the person that she fell on. She smiled a little when she saw her partner for the night, Stanley. He let out an amused chuckle.

"You know, this might be the only time that there is going to be a girl on top of me," he said.

"Glad that you made an expectation for me, Stanley," Emma joked, standing up and helping him up.

"Better believe it, angel face," he winked as he brushed off any dust on him. He wore a similar outfit like Emma. He wore a black V-neck underneath the leather jacket with a more manlier (meaning, less tight) black pants and black hiking boots. He looked more muscular in this attire than she did in hers. He looked pretty badass also and if she didn't know that he was homosexual, she would have jumped on him.

"Come on, we better get going," he said quietly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the hallway. Stanley was fixing to go downstairs when Emma sharply pulled him back up.

"Do you think we should jump out of the window?" he gave her a confused look and Emma rolled her eyes and huffed, "Well, do you want to explain why we look like this?"

Stanley pulled out a slip of paper with a logo that had a picture of rock band on it. "I already have a plan. We go out casually and say that we are on our way to a reserved rock party that a friend of ours invited us to. Hopefully they will buy it and we can be on our way."

Emma nodded, they might buy it; as much as she hate to admit it but the group of groms are sort of stupid, mainly the guys. The girls are rather smarter than the boys but it _is_ a good cover up. But then, she felt uneasy about lying to her friends.

"I don't know, Stanley, I never lied to them before—" he cut her off.

"Emma, you've been lying who you were for the longest of time. This is no different from that," Stanley said sternly. Emma suddenly grew uneasy and made a disgusted face.

"I guess feels like me lying to my family about my missions and stuff…" Emma trailed off and looked down at her feet. It was all too familiar of a feeling to her and she _hated_ every second of it. Softly, she said, "You remember what happened to John, don't you?" At the sound of John's name, she saw Stanley flinched for her lost. Then, she realized that she wasn't alone. He hated being who he was also and he had been at it longer. She gave him a pitiful look.

"I know. I remember what happened," he said, his voice sounded heavy from the emotional thought. "But, you can't worry about this, Emma, or else it will just distract you." Emma sighed and shrugged as she pushed the negative wonders in the back of her head. Stanley was right; they would only distract her.

She was about to walk downstairs when a strong hand pulled her back; Stanley shook his head, "Not yet."

Emma frowned and looked around to see if she had forgotten anything or dropped something. She didn't. She felt someone touch her hair and running their fingers through it.

"What was that for?" she hissed lowly.

Stanley smirked. "The braid didn't sell the rocker chick look."

Emma rolled her eyes at him while he walked down the stairs in a mischief yet confident manner. She heard talking and realized that the groms were lounging on the couch on the porch.

She felt a cold rush of air and noted that it was most likely too cold to go catch a surf session. Emma drew in a sharp intake of air and slowly breathed out.

'_Here I go...'_ Emma thought as she slowly climbed down the poorly built stairs. She heard multiple gasps and saw all of them, staring at her with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"Ohmigod, Emma!" Lo squealed in her seat on the couch.

Fin nodded in agreement, "You look hot, Alberta."

Reef wolf whistled at her (in an addition, both Ty and Johnny whacked him in the head) and Emma felt her face heat up quickly. She turned to Stanley quickly and nodded her head slightly.

"Well, Emma and I got a party to go to so we'll see you guys later," Stanley lied smoothly and turned to make his leave. Emma smiled slyly at the groms; "I'll see you guys later."

She turned around and was a few steps behind Stanley who was an inch off from the woods when she heard her name being called. She turned back and saw Ty trying to catch up with them. Stanley gave her a knowing look and left them so they would have a few moments of privacy.

Emma looked down at the brown haired male who was trying to recover. She gave him an entertained grin while he continued panting.

"You okay there, champ?" she teased. Ty blushed, muttering that he was fine.

"Uh, so Emma, you're going to a party, huh?" Emma nodded stiffly. Ty looked directly behind her and when she turned around, she saw Stanley a few yards away—watching them. Ty narrowed his eyes at him, "With him."

"Yes, I know," Emma said, keeping her answers short, simple, and most importantly, keeping her cool before she absolutely blows it.

Ty broke his glaze from Stanley and turned his attention back to her, "Stay safe, Emma."

She felt a warm feeling in her gut and she smiled brightly back at him, "I will," and wondering how Ty knew that she needed that. "You too."

From whatever could happen tonight, she wanted him to be safe. She _needed_ him to be safe and if she wasn't convinced that he or the other groms weren't safe then she couldn't go on this mission.

Ty chuckled a little, "Don't worry, I will," and then, Emma's reassurance faltered. He didn't take her seriously when she said that. If only he knew what was going on in her head and what kind of situation she was in then he would _not_ be laughing. She gave him a desperate look—a pleading one to take her seriously.

Immediately, Ty stopped laughing and frowned, "What's wrong?"

She was tempted. She was tempted to tell him everything from her crush to her awful past. She wanted his response so badly…

"I just—I want—I have something to say—I want you to—I," she stopped and closed her mouth. Was she really going to tell him about her secret? No, he wouldn't understand it—much less, _accept it._ Emma squeezed her eyes shut tightly and stood there, silent.

"Emma, come on, what's wrong?" he asked her again, taking her hands into his and rubbing them with his thumb, comfortingly. Emma felt her entire body go numb and knew that she couldn't deal with it. Realizing that if she wanted Ty and the others to be safe then she had to keep her mouth shut. Emma shook her head.

"No."

"What was that?"

Emma opened her eyes and glaring at him, he couldn't understand her problems and help her out with them. She was on her own. She wrenched her hands from his and ignored the warm, burning sensation on her hand when he had touched her.

"_No_," she repeated, her voice firm and turning back before she could see his reaction. Otherwise, all of Hell would just break loose if she would see him cry. She heard him coming behind her, grabbing her shoulder and twirls her around.

'_Stay firm, Emma…you can do this,_' she told herself.

"Emma, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Is it my fault? Are you mad at me?" he asked her, looking at her blank face for any signs but didn't find any.

'_Stay firm.'_

"What's wrong with you? Do you need help or want to talk about it?"

'_Stay firm,' _Emma clenched her fist together, digging her fingernails into her flesh violently and glared dagger at him. "Do you need Bummer or one of the girls? Or the guys? Or my dad—"

There was a cracking sound that filled the cold air, and Ty gasped out in pain while he held his now broken nose. Emma shut her eyes quickly, not wanting see him right now.

"Ty? Emma?" a faint call of Lo said from the staff house. Emma stole a glance at Ty to see how bad the damage was, and she felt herself grow weak and ashamed when she saw blood dripping down his nose.

'_Stay firm, Emma.'_

Ty gave her a tearful look while she ran away from the scene and pushed Stanley into the trees. She heard the groms running towards Ty. Emma felt her feet having a mind of its own and run deeper into the woods and felt Stanley hot on her trail. When she knew that she was good distance from the staff house and Ty; she stopped and leaned against the tree.

"I hit him, Stanley," Emma told him, a little above a whisper. She heard him sigh.

"I know, I saw," he said, his tone was filled with sympathy for her. But, she didn't want it—she didn't want sympathy, she wanted it for the guy she broke his nose. Emma punched the tree in frustration.

"He was so sweet and sounded like he cared about me and I just punched him!" Emma groaned. Stanley put a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, I know you feel like crap and all but we got to get moving," he mumbled to her. Emma nodded, not only at that but also to the voice inside her head.

'_Ignore it for now, Emma, you got to stay firm and move on.'_

"_I will," _Emma promised.

She heard Stanley climb swiftly up the tree and wondering out loud, "Let's see where we are…"

xXx

Ty sat on the kitchen top counter, wincing in agony from his broken nose while the doctor touched it. He couldn't believe that Emma had punched him and _actually_ done some damage.

The doctor carefully put a case on his numb nose and Ty wriggled a little underneath it out of discomfort. The room was silence until an angry father spoke up. "Will he be alright?" his deep voice sounded concern but everyone in the room flinched when they heard the anger also.

The doctor sighed, looking over at Ty, "He's going to be fine, Mr. Ridgemount."

Mr. Ridgemount nodded while the doctor walked out of the staff house whilst placing a bill into his mothers' hands. The room grew silent again until Mr. Ridgemount broke the silence once again.

"Who did this to my son?" his voice was even but still had the murderous touch to it as he scanned the room impatiently for the person who hit his son. Especially the boys since he didn't believe that none of the girls could throw a punch that hard.

The group shared a glance at one and another while they telepathically discussed if they should answer the owner and say that Emma did it. Then again, she could have easily not have hurt Ty considering that she is in love with the surfer. Their minds flew over to Stanley who was also there and could have punched him as well. But like Emma, he also had a special interest in Ty. They glance over at the injury and decided that it had to be Stanley.

"It was Emma," Ty said, all eyes turned to him, shocked.

"The little redhead waitress?" George snickered and Lo frowned, slapping him from back of the head. He exclaimed an "ow," but was ignored.

"What?" Reef asked.

Ty jumped off of the counter and leaned against it, nodding as if he was confirming it. Mr. Ridgemount clenched his jaw, stating in a very flat manner, "She's fired," then motioned from his wife and George so they can leave for the penthouse.

Once they were gone, Lo's jaw dropped, "Ty! It was really Emma who hit you?"

Ty nodded, "Yeah."

"Dude, why did she hit you?" Reef asked and Ty shrugged.

"I don't know but she is bothered by something. I tried to help but she just hit me," he muttered as he thought back and studied her facial expressions and how swiftly they changed. She was so lost in thought and he could tell that she really wanted to tell him.

"_I just—I want—I have something to say—I want you to—I," she stopped and closed her mouth with a frown._

"Well, I just can't believe her! I know she's one of my best friends but she had no right to hit you when you were only trying to help!" Lo exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, and did anyone else find it odd on how one day Emma hated Stanley's gut and the next, they are best friends?" Kelly said, rolling her eyes when she said Stanley's name. "I mean, I know that Emma and I weren't exactly buddies but I still thought of her as my little sister."

A few others nodded in their heads in agreement.

Ty sighed, "Lo…"

"No Ty! I'm not going to let you stick up for her!" Lo shouted at her brother, angry, that he was sticking up for someone that had just broke his nose. "She didn't even apologize, did she?" she said with a sneer. Ty rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, she didn't apologize? That's a little messed up," Reef frowned. Fin pointed towards Reef.

"See, even the kook gets it!"

"Are you not even a little angry at her?" Kelly stressed out, frustrated.

"She might have her reasons, bra," Broseph said with a shrug.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, so you think that reason was to just punch someone who was trying to help her?"

Broseph frowned, "Well, when you put it like that…no, I don't think she had to hit him."

Kelly smirked victoriously and turned towards her ex boyfriend, "Ty, look, even this loser gets it."

"I'm with Kelly on this one," Fin said followed by a chorus of 'me too,' and Ty didn't response because deep down, he didn't have a stronger argument. Emma had hit him and didn't show any sign of regret or guilt.

xXx

Emma watched Stanley expertly jumped down off of the tree and smoothed out his jacket. Emma placed on her gloves on her hands and coolly glanced up at the assassin.

"So, where are we?" she said with a snarl.

Stanley raised an eyebrow at her sudden attitude but pushed it aside, "We are a couple ways from the Office and we need to head west by a couple hundred miles."

Emma nodded and started heading west, her eyes piercing straight forward and her mind blank expect for the simple words of:

'_Stay firm.'_

Emma's ears perked up of following footsteps and her eyes narrowed when she saw a stumbling Stanley, tripping over twigs as he caught up with her. He gave her a loose, sheepish grin, in which she rolled her eyes at.

They walked side by side for a long time of three hours total without a word being exchanged between the two. Stanley would dare to try and speak with her, knowing that she will glare and snarl at him more. He couldn't tell if she was upset by her actions or if she was mad at them since her face was kept a cold, stone appearance. He let out a small sighed, despite the fact of her not wanting to act like an assassin again, she really was turning into her old, murderous self.

Yet, he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sure, it had hurt the one person she actually loved but what lies ahead for them; he would really appreciate it if Emma is like this. It was a selfish thought but what assassin is really a precious, innocent angel? Not a single one. Emma may come to the closest but she was also imperfect like the rest of them with her own problems. She has several people lives' resting in her hands and even if they don't know it yet, they are counting on her for their survival. Stanley doubt that Emma is going to run from such a responsible, and in spite of all of the pressure she has on her shoulders—Emma isn't going down without a fight. She wouldn't care if she'll be alive in the end as long as the people at that resort are. It'll be most the satisfying thought she would ever receive while she takes her last breath, the last heart beat, the last of everything; she knows that she had done well.

A sudden shriek broke Stanley out of his deep thought and watched in horror while an abnormal sized wolf tackled Emma to the ground. Emma tried to locate her knife when its razor sharp teeth had dug into her flesh but it seems if it had frozen in place.

Emma gasped out but bit her lip when the wolf bit down deeper. She winced when she saw the blood oozing out of her arm but she grabbed her dagger and stabbed the wolf right in the stomach forcefully. The wolf let go off her arm quickly and howled out into the sky.

Emma quickly scampered off of the forest floor and scooping up her bloody knife, breathing in and out heavily. She heard Stanley going through his jacket for some spray and a bandage. She looked at him thankfully and he nodded at her gratitude and went back to searching for it.

Then, from the left of her, she heard a low growl and saw the wolf narrow it's evil green eyes staring furiously at her. The creature stood up on its' four legs, keeping it's eye contact with the redhead and charged.

"Duck!" Emma shouted, ducking low to the ground along with Stanley who luckily heard her before the oversized dog that reached him as well. Stanley tossed her the anti infecting spray and a roll of bandages. He drew out a long sword out of the side of his pant leg. Emma stared at the blade, questioningly, wondering where in _Hell_ did he manage to put _that_?

Emma shook her head, as if she was shaking out the question and took her attention the hissing pain that was her arm. She tore off her jacket and cringed at the sight. Her arm was completely covered in red blood and more was still gashing out. Emma tore the cap off and sprayed the gash, biting her lip at the sting.

Another howl.

One this one was much more louder and painful to hear. Emma looked up and saw the wolf lying on the dirt floor, dead. Stanley panted a little but looked up at Emma and made his way towards her.

He took out a small, anti infecting baby wipe and gently wiped out off the blood, especially on the wound. She thanked him again and he nodded silently. He picked up the spray and did another layer of it then wrapping the bandage over her arm.

He helped Emma up off of the rock that she was sitting on and watched him use her wipe and clean off his sword before sticking it back in its' case. Emma picked up her jacket and her nose wrinkled in disgust at it but still put it on anyways. They nodded at each other, noting that they were both ready to move on and started heading west again.

Emma groaned when she couldn't feel her arm anymore, "Well, this sucks, karma officially sucks. I hit Ty in the face and as my punishment, I get attacked my a crazy dog who was trying to eat me." She rolled her eyes but then they widened. "Do you think it had rabies?"

"No, it didn't have any of its symptoms or signs of an animal that show it is infected by any sort. However, we did clean the cut so you should be fine," Stanley explained smartly. Emma nodded.

They continued walking through the woods only to travel slower than before when an income of fog mysteriously made its way to becoming present to them. Emma didn't think of it at the moment but really started to wish that she walked much closer to Stanley than she did before when she had lost sight of him completely. She tried to rely on her hearing and try to find Stanley's footsteps but there weren't any. Emma circled around her surrounding anxiously but all she saw was fog.

'_Stay firm, Emma, do not be scared.'_

Emma nodded and stared out in front of her and with one step forward onto a pile of leaves—Emma's world came crashing down. Literally.

Emma let out a silent scream while she felt into a silent pit of darkness but kept her body in position for landing if she was ever _going _to land. But it turns out that this strategy only works if you can _see_ the floor.

Emma moaned a little when she fell on the ground and shakily got on her feet but only to collapse back down. Her left ankle was numb much like her arm and she feared that it twisted the wrong way. However, she got up once more and put all of her weight on her right ankle and limping forward once but hissing out in pain.

Emma eyed her surrounding but only saw blackness and with a sigh, she reached in to pull out her phone when abruptly, bright lights flickered on. Emma shielded her eyes away with a flinch.

She heard low snickering and looked up to see the Commander with a devious look in his masterly green eyes. Emma froze.

"_No…"_

'_Stay firm.'_

"_This can't happen,"_ Emma thought desperately and scanned the room and found that they weren't alone. The entire organization stood with them, and all had a mixture of angry, smug, curious, and some scared looks towards her and only her.

The Commander smirked at her and walked forward, holding a microphone in hand. He brought it up to his lips, "Pay attention, gentlemen, because _this_ a pure example of a _failed_ assassin." He snickered again and Emma felt herself grow weak and useless.

'_No, stay firm,"_ the voice snapped at her.

Emma stood up straighter and ignored the pain on her left leg as if it wasn't there. She glared at the Commander and he smirked at her, "Men, she left without permission many years ago and has yet to face the consequences and she _will_ face them. But, she won't be the only one to suffer…that flimsy hotel east from us will soon burn to the floor with its people inside of it…" Emma clenched her fists together and she clenched her jaw together tightly.

"YOU SEE WHAT HAPPEN WHEN YOU TRY TO BETRAY ME!" the Commander roared loudly and suddenly he grabbed Emma's collar of her jacket and struck her hard across the face before tossing her back to the ground. "_I own you Emma! I made you who you are and don't _you_ forget it." _He kicked her in the stomach and Emma gasped out blood from her mouth. He leaned down, growling, "Be prepared to see _all _of what you try to protect _fail._"

Emma wanted to cry, she wanted to weep but she knew it wouldn't solve anything. It may be the hearts' way of healing but no amount of tears could save her now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Commander stand up and looking into the crowd of assassins—nodding to one of them, "Good work, Stanley. Take her away, boys."

Emma's eyes flashed over to the pink-eyed assassin who stood front row and stared straight out and emotionless. Two sets of arms pick her off the floor but her eyes still remained locked on Stanley, burning with anger and most of all, betrayal.

'_Stay firm, Emma, don't let this get to you. Please, I know you are hurt and angry but do not show any emotions. Stay firm, please, for me.'_

Emma shook her head and in a low voice, "I trusted you…"

He said nothing but looked down, grimacing, while they whisked Emma away down a dark hallway that was slightly dimmed by candlelight. The left of her sniggered, "That sure was something, huh?"

The right one nodded with a snicker himself; Emma just stared at the floor with a word. The two men found an empty cell and tossed her in roughly before shutting the door noisily. Emma crawled over to a wall and closed her eyes for some peace but was disturbed when she heard the door open and close. Her eyes snapped open and stood there in the middle of the room was the Commander himself. Emma's heart rate pounded five times harder against her rib cage and she squeezed her eyes shut to block out the image of him standing there, watching her.

'_Stay firm.'_

He chuckled darkly and slowly made his way towards her and sat beside her.

'_Stay firm.'_

"Can you believe it? I _actually_ caught you," he let out a bitter laugh. "And it was _not_ easy, too."

'_Stay firm.'_

"And I bet it wasn't easy for you either, huh?" he stated out dryly. When she didn't response, he grew annoyed quickly before grabbing Emma's chin with his cold fingers tightly as if he tried to make her look at him.

He _wanted_ a reaction from her. He needed to know if he still had an effect on her.

"Look at me, Emma."

'_Stay firm.'_

And she didn't.

The Commander snarled and smacked her across the face, "_I. Said. Look. At. Me."_

This time, she did but sent a powerful glare at him. The corners of his lips turned upward and let out a low chuckle, "There you go."

'_Stay firm.'_

His eyes loomed over her body and he felt her shiver uncomfortably underneath his touch. His smirk widened. "My, have you grown… I will have to make a reminder to _visit_ you sometime before your death penalty."

'_Stay firm.'_

"But for the meantime, I suppose I'll let you catch your breathe…" he stood up and walked to the door. Before he left, he gave her a mischievous smile with a glint in his eyes before leaving her alone.

Emma stared at the door fearfully and brought her knees up to her chest. Unconditionally, her lip quievered.

'_Stay firm.'_

Emma squeezed her eyes shut when tears started to fall. She breathed in and out through the wanting outbreak of sobs trying to make their way through. She tried to force them out but couldn't.

"I can't," she sobbed.

**Me: I told you so. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you review. **


End file.
